


"I Want More."

by Haleighx1993



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, FanfictionsByWonhoeYo, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haleighx1993/pseuds/Haleighx1993
Summary: Katrina Dawson, a twenty-three-year-old college student slaving away in the city of Chicago.Her home away from home, her very own piece of Heaven. An old friend from her time overseas comesto town and things change in her busy life. Her life may seem redundant and lame right now,But not for long.





	1. Adulting

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahah, Hi, so I am nervous about how this'll go. I haven't written in like 5million years, and I hope this isn't too bad. Um. yeah.  
> Please share if you like~ Or yaknow, Love it. ;)

"Ah, Shit!" I hissed. I must be secretly doomed, at least when to comes to cooking myself something to eat. "Well, there's another burn to add to the list." I looked at my already blistering hand. Look, no one said it'd be easy living on my own. But all I do is work, study, and sleep. I hardly have time to eat, and when I do- this happens.  
"Yep, Doomed." I finally decided.  
My phone began to buzz on the counter, because, what better time to call. I reached for my phone as I used the other hand to turn on the cold water.  
Oh, crap. I thought as I read the caller ID. "Hi, Mom!" I said a little too eagerly as I picked up. Obviously fake. "Uh-oh. I know that sound," she paused and I deadpanned; "that's the sound of adulting being hard, isn't it?" she said knowing damn well what I was trying to cover. I just sighed, no use in lying. "Yeah... Burnt myself while cooking, again." I said the last bit quietly.  
I didn't like not being kitchen savvy, but I was always like this. Even when I lived at home. Burning myself was a normal occurrence. "Well, are you okay? Are you running your hand under cold water?" she asked- as I stuck my hand under the cold stream. "Ah, ouch- shhiiittt. This one's a doozy," I couldn’t keep the burn directly under the water- the cold made it feel like it was still being scalded, "and my hand is under the water now, but it's not really helping." I ignored the first question.  
Why? Well, I was beyond stressed. Between work, college, and trying to keep a steady schedule for eating, sleeping, bathing, and maintaining somewhat of a social life- I was losing my mind. I hadn't even been out of my parent's house three years, and I was damned to keep my twenty-four-year-old ass out of their house.  
Plus, it's not like I could easily just up and go home, not that I'd want to. Don't get me wrong- I love my family. But there comes an age when you're parents no longer seem like parents. They seem like controlling roommates. Three adults fighting for the upper hand, all demanding the exact type of respect, but none willing to back down and bow first.  
"Honey," she started. "Mom please don't get emotional and tell me to just come home, cause I can't. You and I both know that. I needed out. I need to get this damned degree and do it alone." I said getting frustrated with myself. She sighed. "As I was going to say. You've got this." I felt stupid. I pinched the bridge of my nose and willed the tears to not even tempt me. I've had enough of 3 am sobbing fits and angry bursts over a sock not coming off as fast as I wish it would. "Sorry...” My voice was small, but she heard me. She knew this was as hard for me as it was for her.  
"The reason I called is actually, um..." she sounded smitten- My tears no longer pricked at my waterline, I was suddenly very aware of the shit I could have either left behind, an old boyfriend, or God forbid- friends?!  
I know that sounds weird, but when I moved, I kinda didn't tell anyone. Well aside from my family. My friends back home weren't exactly; well, they were shit people that I tolerated for the sake of being lonely.  
"Oh, then?" I let a nervous chuckle. She laughed- "It's not for anything bad," I felt a ton of bricks leave my shoulders. "It's actually something that came in the mail for you today. I haven't opened it." she paused- I was starting to feel those bricks being added on one by one again. "It's from Korea." she said finally, bricks tumbled off again. "Ooookay? Who's it from?" I dried my hand off carefully slightly hissing as I did. Damn, that's worse than I thought. I thought to myself inspecting my hand.  
"Well- it's in Korean. I can send a photo of it quick?" she suggested, "Yeah, do that." I finished wiping up the spilled broth and gave up. My phone vibrated under my ear, slightly startling me. "I just got it, hang on-" glancing at the photo; my heart stopped. "Mom, will you please overnight that to me tomorrow!?" I practically pushed my lips through the phone into her ear.  
"Well, yes- but who's it from?" she challenged. My guts twisted, I couldn't just tell her. It's far more complicated than that. "It's a friend I met while I was in Korea- I told them to write me if they ever need something. So it's really important mom!" She didn’t dig any further. She knew I was hiding something- and I was grateful she just left it as is.


	2. "Bridge Troll"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, from here on I'll try to post every Wednesday.   
> If I miss a Wednesday, that means there was just   
> a two-week gap, because I was falling behind.  
> I'm trying to keep a stock of at least 3-4 chapters   
> ahead of what I've actually got posted.   
> Thank you for sticking with me if you're still reading :D
> 
> Looking forward to letting you walk with our wonderful   
> characters :3

After my not so smooth greeting, and less than stellar cooking, my mom humored me and gave me some simple cooking tips, or so she says. Our conversation slowly faded into silence. My mom and I didn't talk much since I moved out. She'd always end up crying at some point. Not that I didn't, but she doesn't need to know that.   
Thankfully she didn't question me more about the mysterious letter I'd received in the mail. She agreed to overnight it, and I've basically been hovering next to my mailbox since I got back. I probably look like I've done some sort of drugs for how coffee buzzed I was. The lack of sleep from studying most of the night, and then I got called into work about two hours after I'd finally gone to bed. But I was probably only sleeping for about forty-five minutes, and that’s if I was lucky.   
Some moron decided to pull a no-show. So they called the one person who is always up to take more hours. I didn't mean the 4 am hours. But as dad says, 'beggars can’t be choosy.' But, Jesus Christ; I do need some sleep. I also need the hours. I have to be able to cover rent in this damn town.   
Chicago is no joke dude.  
I live in a studio apartment and it costs more than a 3 bedroom back home. Almost a thousand a month. Thankfully my landlord gets that I'm on my own, busting my ass between work and college. So I get to pay my rent all month long. Just as long as I get it all in before the next cycle.   
Which- was almost impossible.   
I've lost so much weight. Probably too much weight.  
I basically live on coffee, sarcasm, and instant ramen. A college kid at their finest.   
But I digress.   
I sat on the steps of my apartment next to the mailboxes, with a coffee mug in one hand and my phone in the other. I had on my ‘oh in so much need of a wash’ hoodie, with my hair looking like I'd stuck my finger in a socket.   
I think I may have even spooked the neighbor’s cat when I turned my head after hearing her meowing at the 'stranger' that was me, on the stoop. Poor thing might have thought I was one of its hairballs come to life, with nothing but murder in my heart.   
Technically that wasn't all wrong. I was so damn tired, if someone dared to even think of being a dick to me right now, I’d chug my coffee and smash my mug on their head.   
Yeah.  
Bad mood.   
Finally, after about two hours of sitting there dozing off waiting on the mail man, I saw why it was taking so long.   
A new guy.   
And of all things, He was Chipper.  
Oh, this'll be good. I stood not caring that my hoodie reeked, I had coffee stained teeth and probably would be mistaken for a troll that's lost its way going back to its bridge.   
"Good morni-"  
"Katrina Dawson- Apartment 2B. It should have been overnighted. Please-" I said sticking my hand out in his direction to which he looked at it back at me and, believe it or not- had the nerve to smile and resume his thoughts- "How are you today Miss?" he asked taking his sweet time digging through his mailbag.   
I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Look," I started.   
Oh, common girl, he's new- don't do this to him on his first day.  
Oh, but my lack of sleep was far more than my manners at this point.   
"I am a full-time college student, I work full time, I hardly have time to eat and sleep, worst of all I-"  
"Ah! Here it is! Ohh-" he cooed, "What language is this? It's very pretty!" I was boiling at this point.   
Stomping down the stoop snatching my very important letter out of his hands. "O eoseo!"(Oh, Come On!) I managed to mutter-somehow not screaming at him in English.  
"Oh- sorry!" he still held that same annoying smile. I sighed after having the letter in my hands, instantly recognizing the scribbly handwriting in Hangeul.   
I glanced up to the mailman who was putting mail in the other boxes. "2A is a witch, put everything in relating to size, like bigger shit on the bottom. That's probably why you have this route. She tried to beat the other mailman with her cane." I gave him a simple wave. I mean, I know I just snapped at him- but shit, he was two hours late; and then could clearly see I wasn't sane. I wasn't sorry either. But I didn't want 2A to go after him, she's completely off her rocker.  
Chicago does things to a person.  
Once I'd gotten up to my apartment and settled on the small sofa bed. I looked the letter over.   
I smiled as I flipped it overseeing the little cartoon doodle that looked to be peeking out from under the flap.   
I tore into it carefully. As I unfolded the paper, I was greeted with something I hated.   
"Oh-MyGod. I'm gonna kill him." I grumbled as a mass of rainbow glitter dumped in my lap.  
I gave up and looked to the letter. There were numerous pages. The first page basically read with 'Hey, I know it's been longer than we'd planned.' followed by a load of apologies. I read on to find the reason; "After you left, things got real busy and I couldn't write you. I wanted to! I just couldn't." I could tell he was actually remorseful for not writing me. "Anyway- I have some cool news- but oh! I've got a cell phone again- My number is- +82-555-0011-1234!" It was followed by some weird babble that kinda loses its amusement in translation.   
The other pages were random writings that were dated months ago. He'd been writing but wasn't allowed to send anything. Some of them had things like "Oh my gosh remember when you tried octopus for the first time!? You looked green!" or "I was cleaning up the dorm and I found that other green sock you lost. I guess we have mice cause there's a hole in the toe...?" I blushed reading that- that damn sock. It was from my favorite pair of socks. They probably did have mice, but the hole was from me wearing them so much.   
Memories upon memories filled the pages, and him just wondering how I was. I got teary eyed. I didn't have international texting so I got on Skype and entered the number. I paused for a moment.   
"It's been a year. What do I even say..?" I pondered aloud. I got up and grabbed my good headphones and plopped on the couch.   
Here goes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though,  
> HOW ANNOYING IS GLITTER?!
> 
> Pretty- BUT MADE BY SATAN.


	3. Are you my Mom-Friend?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back :D   
> I was a half hour late posting this one, sorry!  
> My mom is in the hospital and I was driving home when I needed to post.  
> Whoopsies.  
> -H

In the end, I couldn't just call him. I felt too odd. I sat there staring at the computer screen just willing myself to tap that stupid pad. I decided that I'd go to my cell phone company tomorrow and add on international texting. I'd find some way to afford it.   
I'd managed to do a repeat of the night before. But this time I had a hangover on top of it all. Staring at the computer made me depressed last night. I wanted so badly to see him and be in Korea again. But we were an ocean apart. It would have been too hard to hear his voice or see his face, knowing he was so far.  
I'd had a full bottle of wine to myself. I sat there in my PJ's, flipping through old photos of he and I together; my laptop open to the side just waiting for me to hit the green button.   
It shouldn't be this hard.  
At least what I had told myself over and over again.   
I totally missed my study group because I'd gotten so lost in loose photos of my Korea memories. I'm sure I'd regret that come midterms.  
So now here I am. Standing in line in a not so grand part of town at Sprint. I wore flip-flops with long loose fitting jogging pants and an oversized hoodie. My purse was strung over my shoulder and across my chest. My hair was in an impressive mound on top of my head with strands sticking out everywhere. Kind of mimicking a sea urchin in the water. But they look cool, me- not so much.  
The line seemed to be going slower than a snail's pace. I was becoming impatient. Something that, granted- was a pretty common occurrence. But between a screaming child that was demanding she wanted to leave, to the woman in front of me who I swear to you, took a bath in perfume- my hangover- well, wanted to hang me.   
My head was throbbing from the noise, the lights, and the walking perfume bottle. I nearly ran over a child when I heard a sales representative to my left say he could help someone. Get the fuck out of my way, was my only thought. I had been here for forty-five minutes. I needed to get moving.   
Slamming into the counter a little more aggressively than planned because someone's loose minion was in my way and I nearly busted the kid in the face with my knee. Not on purpose, I assure you.   
So it was more of a landed trip, than slamming into the counter. He gave me a weak smile. "What can I do for your today, Miss?" I smiled as best as I could, "I need to add international texting and calling to my line, please." He nodded and gathered information, confirming my name, address and account PIN number.   
It only took about 15 minutes for everything to be 100% set up and verified. I learned that I'd be paying about $20.00 more a month for this, which shocked me. I would have thought It'd have been at least $50.00.   
Not that I'm complaining.  
As I turned to leave, the child that'd I'd nearly bashed in the face- his mother was glaring at me. I ignored her. Not my fault you have a child who wants to run around and get into shit. Or the fact you don't care to actually watch him.  
Now, I realize these things make me sound like an awful human being, and I assure you I love children; and can't wait to have my own.  
But all in due time.   
Finally, I made it onto the crowded sidewalk and headed back to my apartment. I opened my contacts and tapped the number that'd been testing my sanity.   
To: +82-555-0011-1234  
I'd like to offer $5.00 ransom  
for the green sock, you're holding  
captive.  
Send.  
If he didn't get that- I was going to have to smack him next time I saw him.   
After hitting send I realized that it was 4 am by him right now. Whoops. But knowing him, he's snoring with no fucks to be given, drool dripping down one cheek and his hair in a worse state than mine could ever be in.   
As I droned mindlessly back to my apartment- my phone vibrated.   
From: +82-555-0011-1234  
And if I refuse...?  
I laughed and stopped in my tracks to reply. Yes, don't judge me. I can't text and walk, I'm not quite that magical. Yet. I quickly tapped back-  
To: +82-555-0011-1234  
You Feind!  
I resumed walking hearing people grumble, I assume because I'd come to a complete stop in the middle of the sidewalk. Sorry man, would you rather I walk into you with your fancy business suit and make you spill your coffee because I was trying to multitask, where I can not?  
Wait...  
To: +82-555-0011-1234  
Excuse me- What exactly are   
you doing awake...?  
Yes, I double texted, sue me. I have no fear! The rest of my walk home my phone remained quiet. Maybe he'd woke up to use the bathroom or something and fell back asleep...?   
I rummaged through my purse coming near the steps. "Common, where are my keys-!" I was grumbling to myself so dead set on finding them, I hadn't noticed someone coming out of the main door.   
I slammed into them. "Ah-! I'm so sorry!" I looked up, "Oh. Just you." I said monotone. The person just glared back, "Excuse me, Bitch?" they snapped back. Silence passed between us, and we both started laughing. "Girl, you look like shit, what the Hell happened to you...?" she said eyeing my homeless style. "Ohh, you know. Boys, lack of sleep, working over time." I nodded it off like it was so simple.   
But she knew.  
"Honey, at least take a shower!" she said pinching her nose and waving her hand in front of her face. "You smell like you had sex in a bottle of perfume." I busted up laughing, "So sweaty and 100 gallons of old lady musk?" I questioned, she nodded, fanning still.   
"Stop that!" I laughed, "Some old lady at Sprint bathed in the shit- I didn't think I smelled like it though." I said smelling my hoodie. Mistake. "Good Jesus, Maybe that's why people were grumbling as they passed me," I said feeling my eyes water, and nose hairs curl.  
In case you're lost- this is a normal conversation between my best friend and I. Harley. She's a Phycology Major at the same college as me, and also my study buddy. Ohhh... "Ahh, sorry about missing study group last night. I found myself trapped at the bottom of a wine bottle, buried in old memories." She only looked at me, studying me.   
"That explains the bags..." she said pointing at her own under eye. "I look pretty rough, don't I?" I said pitifully. She only nodded, with a look of 'get yourself together'. We mother each other constantly. I think that the only reason we're actually able to survive the college life. We are each other's, mothers. "Did you lose your keys again..?" she asked, seeing I was elbow deep in my purse, still not grabbing hold of my Anime themed lanyard.   
"Potentially..." I mused quizzically. That earned a laugh. "I've got your spare, hang on." she opened her purse and dug into her wallet, yanking out a dingy silver key. "Ahh, you blessed angel," I said opening my arms for a hug; to which she abruptly stopped me. "Shower, then we can hug." I chuckled and nodded. "Fair enough."   
Finally, in my apartment, I realized how absolutely messy it was. Company always makes you aware of these things. Now I get why my mom always rushed around after learning we'd be having guests. Completely get it now.   
Sorry, Mom.  
"Jesus Christ Katrina!" she scolded as she passed the threshold. "Yes mother, I'll clean today." I waved her off. "No ma'am, now. This place looks like a landfill, and smells like one too!" she said squishing up her face in disgust.   
I whined but understood. "You get the living-bedroom and I've got the kitchen. And do I even want to look at your bathroom...?" she said looking slightly queasy. "Shockingly, I'll have you know- it's rather clean," I said happy with myself. "Because you haven't showered in a month I bet!" she basically screamed. I gave her my best-offended face, "Two weeks and one day I'll have you know," I looked away, "thank you very much." Not helping my case.   
"Kat, why didn't you just move into the dorms like everyone else, you pay the same here as you would there," she questioned me as she picked up empty Ramen cups and threw them in the garbage. "We've been over this," I warned, she only shook her head and urged me to actually clean. To which I obviously protested. But she won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, yeahh my mom is alright :)  
> Thank's for worrying :)


	4. Naked Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayy- I'm bad with this whole- "Post at 5pm every Wednesday" shit so xD  
> WERE GOING TO JUST SAY WEDNESDAYS NOW xD  
> Friday I head to Anime Midwest- Then the 12th I see Monsta X so-   
> I'll have a story update JUST before then so :D wish me luck :D

After listening to her scold me for a half hour from the kitchen, things were starting to look, relatively normal. I'd attempted to vacuum up the glitter, to no avail. It was down in the carpet. I imagined 20 years from now someone ripping this carpet up going 'what the absolute fuck...?'.   
The thought made me laugh.   
I decided it was time to flip my mattress on the pull-out and change the sheets. I folded it back up and did my best to tidy up the rest of the area.   
I plopped on a chair in the corner near the big window. "Nuh-uh! Get up, we're not done." Harley scolded. "Woman, are you sure you aren't actually my mom right now?" I questioned, groaning as I let my head flop back. "If your mom saw this place, she'd kill you." she mused. Well, she's not wrong.   
My mom would have my ass.  
"Yes, mom." I said peeling myself off the chair and cleaning up more, "Aye!" she said getting my attention, just as I glanced up she launched a Febreze spray bottle at my head. "Christ woman! Give me time to compute!" I squealed as I barely caught it. "Why you caught it?" she said shrugging it off going back to attempting to scrub something off the kitchen counter. I honestly didn't know what it was, and I can't say I wanted to know either.  
I sprayed the couch, the pillows, the carpet and everything else that was even remotely related to fabric. "Crack a window, I don't wanna go back to the dorm smelling like I bathed in a Febreze can!"   
I laughed and forced open a window. I smiled as fresh air wafted in. "You know, You should leave those open more. Fresh air is good for you." Harley said, focused on scrubbing a plate so hard I thought she'd scrub through it.  
"Yeah, I don't know why I don't have them open more." I agreed, "So, downstairs- what was this I heard about; boys?" she said glancing over her shoulder, "Of all the things I said- you focus on 'boys'... Really?" I said already dreading this conversation.   
"It's rare for you to even mention boys! So Yeah, obviously I heard the word 'BOYS'!" she said dramatically. I rolled my eyes and focused more on cleaning. Finally feeling like the living-bedroom was much, much more livable.   
I sat, satisfied with my work. "I'm gonna shower now. Kay?" I said to her as I grabbed my last towel. "And apparently after that I'm gonna do wash," I complained.   
There are two household chores I hated most. Dishes, and Landry. So, Much, Sin. I don't even know why I hated them so much. Like, I'm 100% fine cleaning a toilet, but dishes..? Hell no.  
I'm unusual I know.   
"After that shower, I expect to hear about these boys that are troubling you so." she gave no room for objection. I gave up and locked myself in the bathroom.   
In the bathroom, I stood and stared in the mirror for longer than I'd care to admit. 'what the fuck am I doing?' I chided myself.  
I got into the shower letting the hot water fall over my back and shoulders. I felt like all my overwhelming stress was following the water down the drain. I hadn't taken a shower in forever. At least not a full one. I'd taken sink showers, I guess that's what I'll call them. A washcloth and bar of soap accompanied by a razor. That was the extent of my showers. That's all I had time for.   
Well, today was pretty leisurely- but this was rare.   
But I was thankful for it never the less. I had a perfect mom friend who made sure I took care of myself and my home and made me feel better even though sometimes she wasn't sure how to help.   
Just listening helps.   
I was half way through shaving my left leg when I heard my phone to vibrate aggressively on my bathroom counter. "Ugh, everyone calls at the worst time." I stepped one leg out of the shower and dried my hand and grabbed my phone, I couldn't see the ID because, well, I can't shower with my glasses on.   
I saw the green blob that was the accept button and tapped it, putting my phone carefully up to my ear, "Hello?" I said in my best propper adult voice.  
I always used a different voice with important calls and also when I couldn't really tell if it was important or not.   
"Uh, is this Katrina?" there was a male voice with a familiar accent; "Yes?" I replied carefully trying to keep my potential excitement contained.   
"It's Jooheon." he said, My heart dropped I nearly fell backward into the shower, the shower I suddenly felt awkward being nude on the phone with him, "Oh my God, hey!" I said excitedly. He laughed, "I called at a bad time didn't I." he laughed.  
I paused and glanced down at myself and blushed, "Um. Half my left leg is shaved and I have conditioner setting. So... Just a bit." I said, obviously awkward.  
"dangsin-eun naleul dasi bulleo deul-il su iss-eoss-eo!"(You could have just called me back!) he shouted with an obvious whine. I gave an annoyed sound, "Naneun hwajangsil-eseo angyeong-eul sseuji anhneunda. Sog."(I do not wear glasses in the bathroom. Genus.) He opened his mouth to speak, but I guess decided against it, "Call me back as soon as you're out!" he demanded.   
I smiled, "Yes, yes I know, I will." I said slightly laughing.   
After that my shower was a little rushed. I was excited to talk to him again. I finished shaving in record time, but I regretted making record time. I had at least six tiny streams of blood cascading down my calfs and shins. They stung as I used my towel to dab them dry.   
"Katrina, Hey?" Harley questioned outside the door, shit I forgot she was even here!  
"Fucking Hell Harley, I forgot you were here." I said nearly falling over, I heard a fake hurt gasp, "How, dare you." she said 'offended'. "Nah, but I have to go, apparently something came up at work and they can't find anyone to cover for that Rene girl." my skin crawled, I couldn't stand that girl. Dramatic as all Hell, had a kid that she'd much rather leave with a family member and try to repeatedly sleep with the kid's dad. She was all worried about the dick.  
Or getting it, I should say.  
"Ew. Have fun~ I'm glad they called you this time and not me. I'm feeling drugged from lack of sleep." I replied as I twisted my hair up in my fancy towel hat, as my brother always called them.   
Men, so easily amused.  
"Yeah, fun," she said with a sneer. "The next time I see you, you better tell me about these boys. And still smell like a living human, and not a corpse," she warned. I opened the door wrapped in my towel.   
"Yes, I will bathe mom. And maybe." I offered, she looked like she wanted to argue but didn't have time.  
"Fine. See you later," she said giving me a half hug because I was still damp. "Oh, I found your keys! They were in the silverware drawer," she called as she closed my door.  
"The Silverware drawer...? Really?"


	5. Can't Wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one was late becasue when it was do to be posted, I was actually in line for Monsta X's concert in Chicago. SO like. Yes.   
> Um xD  
> Little tid bit about it.  
> WONHO'S LEGS ARE GIFTS CREATED BY THE GREEK GODS.  
> I GOT LOST IN JOOHEON'S DIMPLES.  
> MINHYUK IS LITERALLY JUST AS HYPER AS WE ALL THINK HE IS.  
> IM IS ABSOLUTE SQUISH AND HE"S RUINING MY BIAS LIST. RUDE  
> SHOWNU IS SO SOFT, AND HIS HARDS ARE SO WARM AND LOVING<3  
> KIHYUN IS WAAAYYYY MORE ATTRACTIVE IN PERSON THAN SHOULD BE LEGAL.  
> AND HYUNGWON BABY. EVEN THOUGH YOU WERENT ABLE TO BE THERE. I'D PROBABLY HAVE DIED FROM YOU"RE PURE BEAUTY.  
> Okay NOW. On to chapter FIVE :D

After 15 minutes digging through my dresser, I managed to find a single clean pair of underwear and a tank top that I was sure I wore in elementary school.   
Was very... Snug.  
I gave up deciding that this had to be good enough.   
I checked all my random notifications, Instagram, Twitter, Facebook, Emails, and whatever else my phone thought I should be aware of. I finally got back to returning Jooheon's call.   
The phone literally just started the first ring when he'd answered. It was loud in the background and I wasn't sure what was going on... "Hello?" he said with a laugh, "Ya! nugu sijyo?"(Who's that?) I heard a voice call, followed by a bunch of smacking and whines about pain. "Jooheon, who did you just hit?" I asked with a slight scolding tone. "It was Minhyuk, he was reaching for my phone..." He had a warning in his voice.   
"Not gonna share, huh..?" I asked him amused. "Why should I?! I haven't spoken to you in what, two years?!" he all but screamed, "Yes it's been that for them too." I offered, he seemed to agree silently but didn't want to verbalise.  
"So anyway, Why were you up at 4 am when I'd texted you?" I questioned him.   
I glanced at the clock, it's about 11 am in Seoul. "Oh! That's why I couldn't text back, I was on a plane-" he was cut off by an obviously annoyed Shownu, and Changkyun laughing, "Ya! dagchyeo!"(Shut Up!) then a pause, "Oh, not you Shownu-Hyung." which was followed by Changkyun bitching about that being rude and unfair.  
I smiled. Always the same.  
"So, a plane?" I offered, reminding him of what he was saying. "Ah, yeah, We just landed at O'Hare. I figured you'd want to know because we're close-ish. I know you like four hours away but-" I cut him off after the gears in my brain started to move, "Wait, you're in Chicago?!" I yelled so loud the old lady downstairs used something to hit the ceiling in complaint.   
"Yeah, we have some promotion stuff then we get ti-" I cut in again, "Lee Jooheon, I live in Chicago now!" I yelled again followed by hysterical laughter, I was going nuts.  
"No way!?" He yelled back, "We need to meet up then!" he said and all the guys screamed in agreement. "It'll be about two and a half hours or so before I can, I have no clean clothes. So- where do you want me to meet you?" I said quickly digging through my dirty clothes, nose wrinkling at just how bad they smelled.   
"We're staying at the Hyatt in Rosemont, I'll call you when we're in our room." he said quickly, I heard someone start complaining that he shouldn't be sharing that sort of information, Jooheon instantly argued back, basically saying I was important to the whole group, and then he went on to bring up me visiting them in the dorm all the time, and threw in my name.   
It was quiet and I was silently praying this person wouldn't keep me from my best friends in the universe. "Oh Katrina?" the man said with a thick accent on my name, "I remember her!" he yelled, "Okay, yes, she is fine."   
It was Yoon.  
I laughed instantly as he spoke in English, cause that's what it took for me to realize who was speaking.  
"Tell Yoon I said I have something for him." I laughed, and instantly Jooheon whined, "You have something for the manager, but not me?" he was so hurt. "Joohoney, I obviously have something for you, all of you." I smiled.  
He'd probably pout when I gave it to him seeing as it's not really a gift.  
Oh well. He'd get over it.  
"So, I'm gonna do some wash, then when you call me to let me know- I'll head out," I said, finally settling on a pair of capris, a denim button up shirt with a black tank top.   
"I'll probably be able to leave in two hours. So, just let me know A-SAP." I smiled,  
"Ya, Katrina-" he stopped me,   
"Cant wait," he said, a smile evident.  
I blushed slightly.  
"Me either, Jooheon," I said back. He was quiet a moment, "Okay, well- do your wash and we'll see you soon, yes?" he said quickly.  
"Aye Aye Sir!" I said humorously, it earned a laugh, which I loved to hear. "Annyeong~" he chuckled.   
"Bye goofy." I laughed, and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, God damn, I'm so sorry. That was a really long opening notes thingy.  
> but if I put my whole experience in there, That's a chapter's worth of shit alone xD
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING <3


	6. Lady of the Night?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's Six.  
> I'm still shook over last week, dudes.  
> XD  
> Please enjoy~~

As my wash was going, I did my hair and makeup. My brown eyes looked even darker than normal when matched with a smokey eye.   
My hair was down in relaxed curls, which took most of my time. I have naturally curly hair, and I look like a poodle unless I do a huge routine to tame the wild beast.   
I was lounging around my apartment in a bra and underwear set most of the time because I had to wait on the clothes.   
As the clothes were almost done in the dryer, I put on an extra layer of deodorant, a spritz of perfume, a light, and airy kind. Nothing strong.   
Learned a few years back that poor Hyungwon can't handle strong perfume. Poor meme king sneezed forever. I thought he'd have whiplash the last time I wore something strong. He had to of sneezed twenty-five times, back to back to back to- well. You get the idea.  
I put a bit more highlight on a few spots, collar bones, and a tiny more on my nose. I checked myself over once more in the mirror before getting dressed. After fighting with the collar of my button up and getting royally pissed, I got my hair straightener out and clamped that fuck between the blades.  
"I hate collars," I grumbled as I ironed the collar all the way around, making sure it laid flat.  
Now in the midst of getting my clothes done, hair was done, face on, collar ironed, I misplaced my phone. "What the Hell!"   
I was honestly starting to get moody. "What, the fuck." I ended up making my living-bedroom a huge mess all over again.   
Harley is going to kill me....  
"Ha! Found you, you little bastard." I spat as I spotted it under the edge of the couch bed.   
I scrolled through my contacts and hit my favorite cab driver's number.   
He answered quickly, "Ay, what can I do for ya?" he asked cheerily. His thick New Jersey accent was comforting for some reason.   
"Hey, Anthony- Can I get a ride out to the Hyatt in Rosemont?" I asked as I gathered my keys, phone, charger, and old photos. I shoved everything in the bag and stood trying to think if I'd forgotten anything.  
"Ya, sure, absolutely. Let me drop off this fare, and I'll be right over." he accepted instantly. "You still live across from my Ma, right?" I snorted- "Yes, I still live across from your Mother."  
There was some mumbling, and I knew he was bitching about his mother.   
They never got along.   
"But yeah- I'll be right over, alright Sweetcheeks?" He said rounding off the conversation. I smiled, thankful for Anthony. There were a lot of really sweet cabbies, and Uber drivers. But one night of too many drinks and me getting my ass lost- Anthony came to the rescue.   
Gave me his number so I'd always have a trustworthy ride. I am grateful to have him.  
Anthony only took about five minutes to get to my house. Once outside, he honked the horn. I ran down the steps as fast as I could, without kissing the ground.  
I came out and he gave me a weird look. "What? Do I look bad...?" I asked suddenly feeling self-conscious.   
"No, definitely not. But you going to a hotel. Dressed all nice like. Your hair and makeup done up all nice- do you need money cause I got you covered Kat..." His face was slack and full of worry.   
I punched his arm, and he instantly busted out laughing- "Ouch, you hurt my feelings!" he whined. "What feelings...?" I bit back.  
"Eh. True."  
After yelling that I looked so far from a prostitute, and me smacking his arm some more I told him I was seeing some old friends. He knew by my tone they mattered to me.  
The drive went by quick and as we pulled into the drop off section, my phone rang.  
Jooheon.  
"Hellooo?" I said playfully. "Okay, so we have four conjoined rooms..." he starts telling me, "I'm literally just pulling in- do you want me to come up, or- where are you guys..?" I asked before he could add on.  
"Oh," I heard a few excuse me's and sorries. "I'm coming. Meet me in the middle of that elevator thing, with the, elevators- yeah." he described the area badly, but I got the gist. "Yeah, I know where you're taking." and ended the call.  
I thanked Anthony and went to get my wallet and he stopped me- "This one's on the house." he nodded. I grumbled and got out, "I'm paying you twice the amount next time. Don't argue, cause I'll fight you." I glared at him- he put his hands up in defense- "Ay, whatever you say." he looked at me, "have a good time."   
I waved to him and wandered into the lobby. I went around the back side of the elevators and walked in behind Jooheon.   
He stood with his back to me. He wore light gray skinny jeans with a fire engine red leather jacket. I laughed to myself. He's so obvious. He took off his hat and ruffled his white-blonde hair.   
He looked so stressed.   
An idea popped into my mind. I walked up behind him and made a finger gun and poked it in his back- "Give me the green sock, and nobody gets hurt." I said as I pressed the 'gun' to his back.   
He turned around and my heart nearly jumped out my chest. He'd grown up so much in just two years.   
He's so much more... Mature.   
In the brief seconds, I had to see his face; that's what I'd gathered. He grabbed me for a tight hug. "Ahh- I missed you so much, Kat!" He said squeezing tighter. "Heoney- you're gonna break my ribs..." I said patting his arm.   
"Oh! Sorry!"


	7. You Were Missed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, whoops, Sliiightly late. Sh.

It was a weird silence on the elevator ride up. Almost like neither one of us knew what to say. At least until I made the mistake of glancing through the glass walls of the elevator. "Oh fuck, what floor are you guys on..." I said feeling ill. "uh- 10th, why?" He said, turning to meet my bleaching features. "Oh. Ohhh," he understood. I just nodded and closed my eyes tightly.   
"I forgot you're terrified of heights..." He said feeling bad, stepping closer. "It's okay." I said playing with the ring I always wore on my left index finger. He put his arm around my shoulder and rubbed my upper arm. "You're really gonna hate this room..." He said, guilt clear in his voice.   
I glanced up at him, his lips were drawn in a tight line, which made his dimples far more obvious. "It's in this main area isn't it." I paled. He just nodded and the elevator rang, letting the occupants inside know they'd reached their floor.   
The 10th Floor.  
I really hated heights. I don't know why, or when it started- but they terrified me. I've been in this hotel a few times, seeing concerts at the Rosemont Theater, and an Anime Convention or two; but I never liked the fucking elevators or the catwalks from the elevators.   
"It's alright, I got you." he smiled and I felt slightly better.   
The doors slid open and there were a few people looking at us oddly. I realized Jooheon's arm was around me. I was worried that if they knew him- they'd take photo's and start something with the media. But Jooheon only pulled me closer and we walked out, a smile on his face as he looked ahead confidently.   
"Excuuuse us." he purred politely as we passed them. As we started to walk across the catwalk- I leaned my face into Jooheon's shoulder more, in an attempt to block out the surroundings.   
"We're almost across," he said rubbing my arm again.   
He's honestly too pure.   
Something's changed about him though.   
I couldn't quite put my finger on it.  
"Okay, there's a balcony behind us- But we're here." He handed me a key. I touched the keycard to the spot on the door and it clicked with a green light, giving the go-ahead. I pushed the door open, eager to get away from that balcony. But as I opened it, I was met with Wonho's bare ass which caused an abrupt turn around into Jooheon's firm chest, he put his arms around my shoulders and head, "Ya! I told you Kat was coming up! Use the bathroom to change!" Jooheon half scolded Wonho who had screamed when I opened the door, I heard furious scurrying to get his clothes and leave to the bathroom. Once Wonho was in the other room- and the door was shut Jooheon took away his arms.   
"Well. That was um. Interesting." I said slightly red in the face, Jooheon laughed. "Sorry." I waved it off with an awkward chuckle.   
I mean- that's not the first time I'd seen Wonho's ass, but that's a story for another time.   
"So- you guys are here for promotions..?" I questioned setting my bag down on the floor next to a random spare chair. Jooheon took off his shoes and dove onto the bed with a huff of comfort. "Yeah. Then we've got a show at the Rosemont Theater, then we have a week or so for sight seeing." He said with a blissful look on his face.   
"Wait- So I have you for like two weeks...?" I asked him suddenly really hype. He smiled and propped up on his elbows. "Yep." Just as he said that Wonho opened the bathroom door looking sheepish, "Sorry Ka-" I didn't even care- I squeezed him and heard Jooheon protest, "I GET TO KEEP MY BOYS FOR TWO WEEKS!!!" I yelled loudly- which signaled the others I was here and they all tried to scurry through the conjoining doorways, which was the funniest shit I'd seen in a while.   
Jooheon sat on the bed pouting. Minhyuk was the first one to get to me, "KATRINA OH MY GOSH YOU LOOK SO GORGEOUS!" He yelped playing with my hair, as I laughed. He hugged me and slightly jumped in a circle. "Minhyuk, breathe oh my god," I laughed- Hyungwon was arguing with Changkyun about who was next and I glared which caused them to stop arguing.   
"See, why is it they do that for you, with a simple glare," Yoon asked as he peeked through the door to see what all the commotion was about.   
I laughed, Hyungwon, Changkyun, and Kihyun didn't try to get alone time- they all just bombarded me at once with hugs and compliments.   
Shownu, being Shownu though, waited till everyone had left me alone and he walked up to me with a smile. "Shownu-Bearrr," I cooed and he laughed and hugged me tightly. "We missed you, Katrina," he said seriously as he let go.   
I felt my heart ache. "I missed you guys too, so so much," I said turning to see everyone on the king size bed smiling at me.   
Jooheon was pouting.   
"Jooheon, Why are you pouting." I chuckled. "Cause everyone else got a big hug and everything..." He said blatantly. Minhyuk grabbed my wrist and pulled me over into the mass of men- "Ya, Don't yank on her arm like that Minhyuk!" Hyungwon chided him- I landed in an awkward way next to Jooheon,   
"Ah- sorry - sorry..." Minhyuk said apologetically. I smiled and shifted, then copied Jooheon's pout, staring at him. This made Changkyun laugh.   
"Stop pouting Jooheon. You nearly crushed me in the lobby, remember?" I reminded him, never breaking my mocking pout. He looked at me and I grinned which made him smile and give in. "I know but you didn't hug back..." I sat up and got off the bed, "Alright, common." I said using my hands waving to myself, Jooheon stood up and I hugged him tightly.   
"I really really missed you guys..." I said loud enough for them all to hear.


	8. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so so much planned for thiiisss :D

The night was filled with memories and updating each other on what's gone on in the two years we'd been apart. "So you're really going to be a Linguist...?" Hyungwon asked as he stuffed a hand full of popcorn into his mouth. "Well, yeah- Why not?" I retorted throwing popcorn at Changkyun who was texting someone furiously.  
"Who's ya Texting Changkyunie~" I said using the nickname Kihyun had given him. He blushed slightly. "Oh, My dad, I was telling him I was with you and he's being... weird." he said readjusting.   
I laughed.  
"I thought you hated trying to learn new languages...?" Hyungwon continued the talk, "I don't hate learning them, I hate that I don't pick them up quick enough." I corrected. He nodded, "Spanish is hard for me." Minhyuk chimed in, after chugging half a can of soda.   
"That stuff is really bad for you Minhyuk." Wonho warned, "Let me live a little, will you." He shot back, making everyone laugh.  
"Well, I think it's great you're going to be a linguist. Language is really cool." Shownu said lazily as he played Candy Crush.  
"You still play that...?" I questioned peering around his shoulder.   
He nodded quietly.  
"Just don't send me any game requests." I said. I never got the point of the game.  
"I get at least two a week..." Jooheon scoffed. I laughed at his playfully annoyed look.  
"So, when do you graduate?" Kihyun asked I thought for a second. "Well, Finals are on Monday, and it's the wee hours of Saturday, so... I graduate probably in six months or so?" I thought, "Well, that's if I take the Summer Cram Class, Which I'm so-so not wanting to do but..." I shrugged,  
"Wait, Monday you're busy...?" Jooheon sat up quickly- "Yeah, all day. I'll probably be done around 8:45 pm or so, why?" I asked stuffing more popcorn in my face.  
"We have a concert on Monday. We wanted you to be there." Wonho pouted. My heart nearly shattered, "What, Noooo!" I yelled and flopped forward onto the bag of popcorn.  
"Damn it, I'm so sorry," I frowned after sitting back up. "But if I don't take these and pass, then I'll have a year, and six months to go..." I looked at each one of them.   
Sadness was clear on their face- but they all understood.   
"You make sure you get good rest then," Shownu said and Wonho nodded strongly in agreement.   
Changkyun sat up with a jolt, "Guys, it's 2 am, We have that radio meeting at 8 am." He suddenly remembered, everyone looked at each other and we all understood.   
It's Bedtime.  
Shownu and I crashed in the same bed, Wonho and Kihyun, Jooheon and Changkyun, and Minhyuk and Hyungwon in the last bed.   
We were all fast asleep in no time.  
'This is a nice place, Kat.' My dad said with a smile of approval. I nodded and glanced at the nicely colored walls. The back wall was a nice terra cotta color with white base trim. Upon further inspection, I noticed there were cute flowers painted at the bottom of the wall. I knelt down to inspect them. 'These are cute~' I mused. I looked at them closely. I noticed something off among the flowers. Words scratched into the paint. 'We know what you did Kat.' it read, I was startled, but shook it off. I walked to the other end of the wall and studied the flowers. 'You can't lie to yourself Kat.' it read- more scratched letters. As I turned to tell my dad that I was scared and that I wanted to leave, my voice was stolen from me as something invisible grabbed my throat and lifted me off the floor. The realtor ran into the room hearing my dad yelling and pulling on me. 'Don't! She must break out on her own will.' the realtor pulled my dad away. The feeling from this... Thing- was like all the fear I'd ever felt in my entire life, bundled into one pure thing that was trying to snuff me out. I scratched and pulled on whatever had me. I screamed till I couldn't, It was squeezing tighter-   
"Katrina!" someone yelled next to my ear jolting me awake, a cold sweat covered my face and neck, my body shook with absolute terror.   
A hand placed on my cheek made me jump until I turned to see it was Shownu looking exhausted but utterly worried. "Katrina, it's okay- you were having a nightmare." He said petting my hair, soothing me.   
It was still dark outside and when I glanced at the clock, it had only been 45 minutes since we'd gone to bed.   
I was terrified to sleep.   
Shownu pulled me close and rested my head on his chest and hummed a song I'd never heard. It was soothing and lulling me into a dreamless sleep.  
It was probably 7 am when Shownu shifted out from under me. There was quiet murmuring for a while, when I felt a dip on the bed next to me, "Katrina, we're going to the radio meeting. You can stay and sleep. We'll be back in about two hours." he whispered calmly.   
I only groaned in reply which was supposed to be some sort of okay, he chuckled.   
"Later Kat." they all whispered one by one, leaving me alone in a king size bed.  
The nightmares didn't come back- but I didn't sleep peacefully. I felt exhausted later that morning, dark bags under my eyes, my body ached, my head throbbed.   
It was going to be a rough day.


	9. Marco... Polo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yep xD   
> So, Chapter Nine is here.  
> Um :D  
> Enjoy?

I sat in the middle of Shownu's bed, photos scattered around me. They were the photo's I'd brought with me, but there were far more than I'd originally thought. I sat in my favorite hoodie, a gift from my best friend Nicole. It was maroon with a sea horse on it.   
She works at Shedd Aquarium.  
I sat cross legged with a coffee in one hand, as I used the other to spread the photos around and pick up a few to inspect the memory on it.  
I smiled at some, but others made my heart ache. Memories of simpler times. Well, in some aspects- Simpler, others not.  
After finishing my coffee I remained in the middle of my bed shuffling through photos. My phone vibrated.   
From: Honey Bee  
This is taking forever.   
I furrowed my brow and started to reply, but before I could, he sent another.   
From: Honey Bee  
Don't get me wrong! I love it,  
But I miss you, and I can't focus.  
My heart.   
He always was glued to me like a baby sloth.   
Clinging like his life depended on it.  
To: Honey Bee  
Lee Jooheon, Stop texting me!  
You're in a meeting, Not professional.  
I chuckled a little but- I get it was droning. But he does have something to be doing. After I scolded him, he didn't reply again- he was pouting.   
It seemed like five minutes later that I heard a click at the hotel room door, I glanced up. Jooheon had come in and closed the door behind him. "You're back early?" I questioned him. "Yeah. It was over fairly quick." he shrugged.   
I looked behind him to the door, "Where're the others?" I inquired. "Down in the dining hall, getting food." He smiled kicking off his shoes.   
Apparently, it'd been Thirty Minutes.  
"Did you eat?" He suddenly asked me, "Well, no. But why aren't you eating..?"   
He walked over to the bed, about to climb in, but stopped seeing the photos. "Oh Woah." he smiled as he looked closer at some of the pictures.   
"Who allowed me to have my hair like that?! It's awful!" he said picking up a photo, eyes going slightly wider as he inspected himself. I busted up laughing- "You insisted you looked cool Heoney. I remember telling you it looked silly. I'm sure Changkyun does too because I thought he'd pee himself laughing." I said still laughing, Jooheon picked up another photo- "Oh My God, Kat~" He said loudly cackling, "What are you even doing here?!" He showed me a photo of myself and Kihyun.   
Kihyun had done an absolutely awful job at my makeup and I make the most horrendous face I could, The Duck Face.   
My face slightly reddened and I snatched the photo, "I blame Kihyun!" I squeaked.   
We went through the photos together laughing as we did. We judged ourselves and the others.   
Told stories that we remembered of our time together.  
It took a while, but the others finally came in and we all looked at the photos.  
Poor shownu started crying from laughing so hard; "W-why did Joohoen have his hair like this?!" He laughed pointing to the photo from earlier, "I THOUGHT IT LOOKED GOOD AT THE TIME OKAY?!" he suddenly burst to defend his totally dated hair, even then it was dated.   
"Minhyuk you look five!" Hyungwon suddenly sat up and pointed to Minhyuk in a photo and I snorted, "You did have a painfully youthful face Minhyuk." I agreed with Hyungwon.  
"You act like that's bad!?" He defended, "It is when you get kicked out of a Bar. They didn't even ask for your ID- they laughed at you till they cried Minhyuk." Kihyun said suppressing a laugh.  
Minhyuk's face got red. "WELL, THAT'S NOT MY FAULT!" He wailed.   
These kinds of comments and jokes went on for hours. Before I realized it, a pre set alarm was going off on my phone.  
"Kuso!"(Fuck) I blurted and got up as quick as I could with out bothering the photos or the boys too much.   
"Did you just swear in Japanese?" Wonho perked up. "I sure did," I confirmed. "Is everything okay?" Shownu asked as I hurried into the bathroom, "I don't know who's brush this is, but I'm using it!" I yelled from the bathroom.   
"Her phone says 'Work In 30'" Jooheon said, "Lee Jooheon, get off phone." I scolded, voice sounding weird because I held bobby pins in my mouth. "Sorry." he said, a smile was obviously on his face.   
Things got painfully quiet after that, I knew they were up to something.   
I didn't have time to worry or play along right now though. "Shownu, can you please go on my phone under the contact 'Anthony' and text him asking for a ride to work? Tell him I'm still here at the hotel." I asked finishing up my hair.   
I looked myself over.   
Shit, I don't have a black shirt. "Damnit!" I groaned. "Okay, Plain black shirt, preferably dressy-ish?" I hated doing this to them,   
"I have a polo?" Joohoen replied.  
"Anthony said he couldn't make it in time, he has a 4 person split fare?" Shownu said not really understanding.   
"Damnit!" I'm gonna be late, and if I'm late again, I'll probably get fired.   
"I can take you?" Yoon piped up, seemingly appearing out of thin air.  
"I can't ask you to do that!" I protested but wanted to accept. "Katrina..." He warned.   
I sighed giving in.  
"Thank you so Much, Yoon, really!" I hugged him tightly.   
"Bye Guys! Keep the photos till I come back, Don't pocket any! Those are very special to me!" I yelled finishing up my collar to Jooheon's polo.  
"Bye!" They all said at once.   
And off to work I was.


	10. A Little Spilled Milk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone liking it so far?

Why I couldn't find a better job was beyond me. I busted my ass in college for a reason. And, shockingly it wasn't so I could become the boss-ass barista that I am. Granted- I'm the manager. But it still hardly covers my rent.   
I constantly got hit on, or hear colorful insults about not being fast enough or some typical California girls complaining that there 'Like, isn't enough frothy shit on here.' Like. You have to be kidding me.   
I'd always smile politely at them and give them the best advice. "Blow in the straw, that'll give you bubbles." I'd smile with my, 'You Stupid Bitch, Get Out Of My Shop.' look. I hated people.   
And shock. Today was the same as every day.  
Granted, I worked the later shift today- but that never stops the college students swarming in about 15-20 minutes after I arrive.   
"Hey, Kat. Can I get my usual?" a usual customer came in.  
"Hey, Grayson! What's cracking?" I smiled. He had dark circles under his eyes. "Ahh. Study night?" I asked taking note. He gave me an exhausted smile. "Third one this week. All Nighters I mean." I stretched his neck awkwardly.  
Grayson was in my Prealgebra class freshman year. We hit it off, and honestly- there was no way I'd have survived with out him. Math was never my strong point- and Grayson is Majoring in Architecture.   
Math was so his area.   
After making his usual, I left a little note on the cup. 

"It's getting harder,   
believe me, I know.   
I'm cramming too.   
I wish you Luck!   
-K"

I watched him as he took a sip and seeing the liquid energy seep into him and visibly make a difference made me smile.   
It's hard enough being in college- but when finals roll around- That's some serious Hell.   
I was taking orders left and right and my phone vibrated making me jump in shock.   
"Shit-" I hissed to myself.   
It startled me so much I ended up dropping a cup of milk onto the floor. "Cool...." I muttered looking down.   
I finished up the order and cleaned up the spilled milk.   
'Nothing to cry over.' I told myself.  
I laughed a little to myself in a drunken way "No need to cry over spilled milk... hah." I amused myself and apparently, my coworker Drew too.  
I looked up after hearing him chuckle.   
"It's been a long day hasn't it?" he asked me, covering a grin.  
I blushed a little, "No, I just think I'm funny... Thanks Very Much." I smiled and snuck away to check my phone.

From: Honey Bee  
Sooo What are you   
doing tomorrow?

I was mildly annoyed that he texted me while I was at work, but at the same time, it's Jooheon. How long could I even manage to stay mad?  
Three Minutes? Maybe? At best, probably five.

To: Honey Bee  
I am at work, dear sir.  
I will text you later.  
=^_^=

I stuffed my phone in my pocket again and returned to work. The rest of the night droned on and I had one more minor mess. I managed to drop a cinnamon shaker on the floor and send myself into a coughing fit.   
It burns.   
Please be safe when handling cinnamon. Thank You.  
After closing, I texted Jooheon back. 

To: Honey Bee  
Just got out of work.  
And Tomorrow? Well,   
Monday is Finals, So.  
Probably studying...  
Why? 0_o

I stuffed my phone in my pocket and headed back to my apartment. The walk wasn't too far, but I was a little jumpy at night. I walked a little faster than I normally did and held my self.  
Thankfully I wasn't bothered. The walk home was fine. But I never feel safe in the dark. 

From: Honey Bee  
Oh. I just wanted   
to hang out... That's  
all... :(

He's not a famous Kpop Idol. I refuse to believe this is the same Lee Jooheon on the walls of millions of fangirls.  
This is a squishy man-child.

To: Honey Bear  
I swear. Monday   
night I'm all yours.   
You can even come   
sleep at my place.

I sent that as I got into my apartment. Shit. I made a mess yesterday- and now I have to clean, again.  
I plugged my phone in on the kitchen counter and started to pick up. I'd thrown pillows all over, the couch cushions were in a disheveled mess. I'd somehow managed to knock over my jar of pencils and a few other things.   
"God damn it, I just want to sleeeeeep~" I whined as I picked up half-assedly.   
I'm too tired for this shit.   
I pulled out the sleeper and flopped onto it.   
Just as I closed my eyes, my phone vibrated.  
I groaned and got up to check who it was and tell them I'm going to bed.  
It was obviously Jooheon. But there was another text.

Harley. 

From: That One Weird Bitch  
Excuse me, but I stopped by   
earlier and you weren't home.  
Are you cheating on me with  
a different friend?! How Dare  
You! xD Nah, Jk Jk. But seriously,  
you good Bitch?

Always an enlightening experience, texting Harley.

To: That One Weird Bitch  
I do have a life you know.  
I was with some friends from  
out of town and I will be for   
probably a week-ish. So~  
Excuuuussseee Me That I'm  
your only option for social  
excitement!

I snorted to myself.   
Ah, right. Jooheon's text.

From: Honey Bee  
Monday is the concert,  
so if you don't mind me   
showing up at probably  
midnight, sure. I'm okay  
with that:) Just me tho,  
Right? ._.

This man... My apartment is a closet, so yeah, only him.

To: Honey Bee  
Midnight is fine. Gives  
me time to clean up and  
stuff. And yes, only you.  
I can't have all of you here  
because I have a studio   
apartment, and the old  
hag down stairs will be   
pissed if we're loud,   
SO BEHAVE. >_<

After a few more... interestingly worded texts to and from Harley I told her to shut up and I was going to bed. Jooheon accepted that I was headed to bed and told me he was going to sleep as well.   
Tomorrow my whole day would be studying, and I was totally not looking forward to it. But I really, really have to pass these finals.   
No Jokes Here Man.


	11. I'm Doing Swell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruhhh ~~ :)

So, yesterday was a complete mess. I honestly don't remember a single God Damn word I read.   
I'm so beyond screwed.   
It also doesn't help that finals start in, two hours, and my mind is anywhere but finals. My mind has rooted its self in the front row of my favorite human's first American show.   
Where, ya know- I won't be.   
Cool, kill me.   
I've been juggling texts between Changkyun, Jooheon, and Wonho all morning. Wonho wishing me luck and making sure I ate a good healthy breakfast.   
I ate- but if he knew what I ate he'd probably have an aneurysm. Whoops.  
Jooheon is pouting about me not being able to be there, which is making it worse. Cause I already feel bad missing it- and I'm downright mad I had finals the same day. Like, thank you, universe. Making me choose my future or one of the biggest moments for my best friends.   
That's just cruel.  
Down right evil.  
Changkyun was complaining that it was hot and that Jooheon was pouting literally all day yesterday and today. I felt bad for him, but hey. They're all distracting. I had to not be with them to try and study.  
So, to take my mind off of them- because EXO just dropped a new album, I've been feeling it.   
I've become quite obsessed with 'The Eve'.   
Pushing play and stuffing an earbud in, I sip my coffee as I walk to campus.   
I already knew I was going to have a hard time.   
This morning was a mess of its own. Couldn't find a bra. Then I found one I questioned if I'd washed it within the last 6 months. But I decided I'd just go braless. I don't even fucking care anymore.   
I'm a college student who's struggling to keep herself fed and clean. My life is work and school.   
Oh, coffee. Can't forget the coffee.  
I hummed taking a big sip of my White Chocolate Carmel Moca. Yeah, I get it's hot out, I have a hoodie on and I'm drinking scalding coffee. But this shit runs through my veins. I'm actually not hot.   
I decide to text a friend of mine. Nicole.  
I figured I needed some sort of mental support going into this. She never fails to bring me down to earth and ground me.   
To: Fish Are Friends  
Heyy, I need a slight  
pep talk. Finals are in  
45 minutes, plis halp.  
D:  
Seriously though. She was a God send in times like these.

From: Fish Are Friends  
I want you to know, I  
appreciate you as a  
human being- and you  
totally got this. You're  
amazing. ~~Smash It!  
I smiled feeling oddly zen. She had to be a magical-being. I mean. She works with fish, and you can see their bond. It's something that, before meeting her I couldn't fully appreciate.   
They are much, much smarter, and each has a personality. Which I learned the day I met Nicole.   
It was about, oh, two years ago?   
I managed to make time to go to The Central Coast Aquarium on Avila Beach in California. I was with a mutual friend of ours and said friend introduced us.   
I watched as she told the crowd about the Swell Shark. I was amused by how small they were, and the fact they reminded me of myself. Lazy, and- swollen. They were huddled around some rocks in the tank at the bottom, and looked like the rocks were put on them, they fit so snug.   
Then she explained that they fill themselves with water to 'swell' to not be able to come out easily. That way they look like part of the rock or can't be gotten out.   
There was one swimming around the tank and she got ahold of him to let us feel his skin. But she also said that the water they fill themselves with, has to go somewhere, so they spit. And if we didn't want to get potentially wet- to stay back.   
I didn't care. I was hot as hell and a little spit shower would have been welcome. Funny thing was though, she put him back in the water fully and let go of him, not a single person got wet.   
Till she turned her back to grab a towel.   
This Swell Shark was so sassy, he spits the water he'd been holding; at her back. I snorted and had to sit down from how hard I was laughing.   
Literally, that was my first experience with a shark with an attitude, and the first time I met Nicole. It was the start of a really cool friendship.   
Finally feeling calmer I texted each of the guys, basically the same message for them all; the typical, Have Fun, Be safe, I'm with you in spirit. The same old pep talk. Jooheon's had a little extra though seeing as he'd be coming to mine later.  
To: Honey Bee  
Heyyy, I'm about to go in   
for testing. My phone will   
be in silent, so I won't get   
distracted during exams.  
You have fun, Be safe, Let  
loose! The Chicago Fanbase  
is a crazy supportive. Let   
them feel the love.   
See you later! ^_^  
After hitting send I texted one more person. I had a favor.   
My final alarm went off on my phone: 'Get Going Or You Fucked.'   
I'm such a lady.


	12. We Were Best Friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP I'M BACK, I TOOK A THREE WEEK BREAK AND I AM SO SORRY I NEVER SAID A WORD D:

It's a fucking Miracle!  
The Gods have smiled upon me!  
The stars have given me life, and the planets have aligned!  
Now just to wait.  
I sat outside on the lawn waiting for my ride.   
Yoon was a lifesaver.   
By some magical event- my last final was rescheduled because the professor was wildly sick. Which, sorry Ms. McClean, but Thank you for being sick! With her rescheduling- I was done almost three hours early. Which meant I'd make it to the concert after all. I didn't tell the boys that though, obviously.   
I need them to cry tears of joy when they see me.   
A horn shook me out of my thoughts.   
"Are you going to sit there like a rock all day Katrina, or are we going to a concert?" Yoon laughed at my stunned face.  
"I was thinking! Hush!" I defended instantly.   
I got in and he questioned how I can look like a model some days, then a homeless troll, others. "I'm a woman, it's kinda what we do," I said not really knowing how to answer that. I mean. How would I?  
We went to my apartment so I could get changed and freshen up.   
"So this is where you and Jooheon will be tonight?" Yoon asked looking around my small flat. I mumbled a yeah as I dug through my clothes finding something cute.   
"Yoon. What should I even wear?" I stood completely at a loss. It's been almost 6 years since I went to a concert. I lost my etiquette.   
He looked at me as if I'd just announced I was pregnant and it was his. "W-How-Why would I know? I deal with seven man children. I have no clue about female style!" he defended.   
I loudly scoffed. "You said I can look like a model and a troll." I glared at him, "Help. Me. Find. A Model Look!" the tone of my voice was demanding, but also pleading. He caved.  
"Alright, fine, fine! Move." He pushed past me to my clothes. "You need a dresser." He grumbled as I sat there amused.   
"What are these...?" He asked I glanced and he started to untangle the mesh black material. My eyes bulged and I yanked it away from him. "Private..." I said awkwardly. His face looked highly amused.   
"Yoon, don't judge me. Clothes, please. Don't make me look like a slut either." This time I kept a closer eye on him.   
After Twenty five minutes of him digging, and me screaming in horror when he found my thong which he used as a rubber band and flung it across the room. "That's just rude Yoon!" I said scrambling to get the basically string garment.   
He finally settled on a pair of white skinny jeans, and a gray tee shirt. "You sure? This is so simple?" I asked him and he just shoved them in my hands.   
"Surely you own heels..?" he asked me looking at my pile of slippers, flats, and ratty converse. "I mean, I do. But I'm going to be in a concert, standing among screaming fangirls, why the hell do I want to wear heels?" I asked a brow cocked.   
He dug through a box of heels I'd brought out. He settled on a pair black peep toe booties. He handed them to me. "Who said you'd be in the crowd..?" he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.   
Suddenly I had a really really bad feeling. What was Yoon up to. Judging what I'll be wearing- I'm not gonna be enjoying the concert.   
I'll be in it.   
"You remember the skit of Mirrors that you and Jooheon always did? The dance?" There it was, that smug ass smile.   
My gut turned.   
Of course, I remembered. That's something we put together while I was in Korea. Matching looks, respective of our gender.   
But the dance was slightly more emotional and intimate for he and I. We both have a dark past within ourselves, a place that's full of pain inside of us.   
Plus we haven't danced together like that in years. I'd have to practice that with him before I could even say.   
"I know you remember the song too. I used to hear you two sing when you thought no one was around." His smile changed to more of a blissful memory.   
"Yoon. I see where you're going. Does Jooheon even know you're pulling this?" I asked stiffly. This was something he and I worked on. Something where we allowed our souls to be on display to each other.   
We were best friends.   
Closer than anyone.  
"The truth is, he showed it to Kihyun after you'd left. It was by accident really. Jooheon was watching a video you'd recorded." Yoon said awkwardly.   
"The company got wind of it, and they were moved by it, so they put Kihyun in your place. And tonight is the first night it'll be performed live," he paused and looked at my face, searching for something.  
"It's not the same dance, well. It mostly is. But the more emotional personal parts. Were taken out." He finished and I rubbed a hand over my face with a heavy sigh.   
"Please tell me it won't be a surprise to him. Because we have to make sure we both remember it. That's been what, Yoon, five years ago." I asked as I started to take my hair down.   
"It was Kihyun's idea. And Jooheon doesn't know yet. But he will when he sees you. But hurry. We need to make sure you're both ready for the original dance."   
With that, he hurried me into the bathroom. I took a deep breath and stripped down to shower. Tonight was going to be rough.   
Not just physically. This is digging up old emotions.


	13. Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day late, whoops LOL

I showered and got ready fairly quickly.   
Yoon said not to do my make up because the artists would do it at the show.   
At most, I got dressed and dried my hair.   
I didn't want to kill my feet, so I wore a pair of slippers with the look Yoon had chosen.   
So basically I looked like a slightly domesticated troll. Yoon looked worried. Truth was, I was worried.   
How would Jooheon react, would he completely shut down the idea? Would this break us? What would be the result of this...?  
"Just so you know, right now the only ones who know are, you, me, and Kihyun obviously," Yoon spoke up in the painful silence. I had been trapped in my mind while we drove. I was thinking of the emotion Joohoen and I had poured into this dance.   
"So were surprising everyone," I concluded. I nodded and tried to calm my nerves. I had to put my mind somewhere else.  
To: Fish Are Friends  
Girl, I can't explain, but   
send me all the positive,   
strong, supportive vibes  
you can spare.  
I sent that and leaned my head back.   
"Can I play the song?" I asked Yoon while my eyes were closed. He pulled out a cord that connects the car to the phone.   
I smiled, "Life Saver." I plugged my phone in and YouTubed the song. I leaned my head back to envision the dance again.   
Seeing the smiles. The awkward touches not sure if it was okay. Even though we were dancing. Then seeing the final raw emotion when we'd perfected it. To think this was going to be felt by five thousand people, plus crew.   
When this had never left the practice room. Was I going to be able to hold it together? I cried nearly every time we danced it... This was either going to be positively emotional is the best of ways, or my emotions are going to botch this.   
Once the song was over I opened my eyes to realize I was already crying. "Ahh, shit. This is really going to be rough." I said with a pitiful chuckle as I wiped the tears away.   
Yoon looked at me. His face clearly showing that he was truly sorry. "It's okay Yoon, I'm not sad, or mad about it. It's just a lot of emotion for he and I." I said honestly.   
We were at the venue and I was shaking beyond belief. He got me in before anyone realized who he was. Thank God.   
Yoon took me straight to Hair and makeup. He sat me in the chair and the woman looked at me worried.   
She asked him what I was doing there and why was I crying. Yoon gave a rough outline of the plan. She smiled and squeezed my shoulder. "Thank you," she said, for what I wasn't really sure. But I nodded with an accepting smile.   
With that Yoon ran off to get Jooheon and Kihyun.  
The artist asked me after brushing through my hair if I minded if she cut some of it. She wanted to give me bangs.   
I pondered a moment, but I gave in. I've always wanted to try them. Who better to do the look than a professional hair and makeup artist for Monsta X.   
She smiled and started.   
She'd brushed my hair into my face and just as she did that, the door opened and Yoon ushered Jooheon in who was completely clueless. "Jooheon just relax, you aren't in trouble." Kihyun soothed Jooheon.   
I smiled to myself.   
I heard Jooheon whisper to Kihyun, asking who I was. I didn't answer, "Before that- I want to tell you something... It was my idea." Kihyun paused- I felt the air tense up.   
Me too Jooheon.  
Me too.  
"Mirror was your and Kat's project. It hold's so much meaning to you and her. That's why I think the first view of it should be how it was supposed to be." Kihyun stood and put a hand on my shoulder.   
"But, Kat's in testing, and I can't dance that with anyone Kihyun. I can hardly do it with you." Jooheon said, raw. Just like I was.   
"I'm not in testing. The last one was canceled." I said just as the hair dresser cut my hair away, revealing my face.   
Jooheon's face went through a range of emotion. I couldn't read it because of how quickly it changed.   
"I- you mean... W-were going to dance together again?" he looked at myself and Yoon, over and over.   
Yoon nodded and Jooheon sighed heavily and rubbed his face.   
"For now, let's let Kat get ready. You two have to warm up and practice anyway." Kihyun said and he directed Jooheon out, then Yoon. Kihyun walked over to me and got eye level, "I had no idea it was this emotional for the two of you... I'm so sorry." I smiled, "it's okay. I'm sure he's feeling the same as me. Like we just ripped off the biggest band-aid in the world, and it's oozing emotion." I studied his face.  
I don't think that helped him. I might have made it worse.   
Oopsy.  
"We'll be okay Kihyunie~" I smiled a real smile. He seemed to relax a little.   
He started to leave, "Oh, Kat." I turned slightly- "You look really cute with bangs." he smiled big, and I blushed and threw something at him.   
With that, the door was shut.  
"I've never seen Jooheon like that. How long have you known him?" the artist asked me. I smiled.  
"A life time."   
She nodded with a knowing look.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that wasn't too bad was it...?  
> And yes, I know- it's kinda slow. But it gets better~  
> Please stick around with me to keep reading and following  
> this lovely special bean that cant cook. :D


End file.
